


An Aurora in the Room

by sonotadream



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/pseuds/sonotadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a glowing light where there shouldn't be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Aurora in the Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/gifts).



There's a glowing light where there shouldn't be one.

Jane stared fascinated. Working on the fringe of science could lead to uncanny places, but an aurora in the middle of her lab was a new one.

The dancing green light was probably not a black hole, even if her instruments were going wild.

It could be a sign that Thor was visiting, but so far no hot blond nordic god had materialized.

The instruments kept spinning and beeping, giving no useful readings.

Nothing else to do but go for it.

With a deep breath, Jane took a step toward the light.


End file.
